James Austin
James Austin is the playable character for the Marines from "Planetary Wars: Operation Centurion" to "Planetary Wars: Operation Endgame". He is a non-playable character in "Planetary Wars: Zombies" in which is killed by a Serpentia zombie. Early Life James Daniel Austin was born in Tampa Bay Florida on the 21st November 2030. When he was 6 years old, his parents were killed in a car accident. With no other living family left, he stayed with his older brother David. When he was 15, James worked at Busch Gardens for 6 years after which he signed up for the United States Marine Corps (USMC). He was on vacation in New York with David when the alien attacks began. David was killed when he tried to save a man crushed by a collapsed wall. The entire USMC was temporarily mixed with other Marine Corps from around the world to form the United Nations Marine Corps (UNMC). Marine Career Austin saw combat service from the beach landings on Jamaica in 2055 to the defense of the Madagascar base in 2060. He became part of the 20th Marine Division's Easy Company under the command of Captain Frank Barnes where he made friends with Mexican Gunnery Sergeant Miguel Rodriguez. After the beach landings, Austin was promoted to Corporal by Major Thrall. By the time of the Madagascar base's destruction, Rodriguez and Barnes were dead and Austin was a Lieutenant leading Easy Company into the middle of the fight and making the company the only one to enter the destroyed base. When the war ended, Austin was made a Captain because of his actions and stayed in the Marines for as long as he could. Austin also had a brief 'meeting' with a Gladitorian known only as The Shaman. Rodriguez ordered Austin to shoot The Shaman so as to carry on with their objective. Austin used his Wolfbite pistol and shot him in the abdomen. Austin had no idea what was to happen to him five years after the end of the war. Coloseuss Civil War Austin's Easy Company was one of the many Marine companies sent to the desert world of Coloseuss to assist the Imperial Gladitorian Army (or Royalists) who were fighting Rebels to keep the senate and monarchy on Coloseuss in 2061. During one huge battle at the senate house in Caesaria, Austin was almost killed but was saved by the rank badge on his arm. Austin and his men were present in the winning battle. Eventhough Austin lost 28 of his best men, they claimed victory against the Rebels and the Monarchy was kept. Zombies and death 3 months after the Civil War on Coloseuss, unidentified objects started appearring on scopes heading towards major cities-one of which was Caesaria where Austin and his men were still posted. Easy Company managed to stop the zombie horde on Coloseuss but on every planet in the former Galactic Army the dead were rising from their graves by some kind of strange force. Austin was then transferred over to the planet Reptilig home of the Serpentias in summer 2066. During a battle in a swamp, Austin's position was overrun by Serpentian zombies. Everyone in the position was killed including Austin who was only 35.